


here she comes again

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Wolf Moon, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Harley (character) mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Stiles checks on Allison after the party.





	here she comes again

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #21 on pillowfort.  
> *  
> I've had this on my mind for a while now and the prompt was the perfect excuse to write it without overthinking it.

Allison smiles at him brightly from the top of the staircase and his heart stops for what feels like an eternity. The pounding in his head lowers to a murmur and he gives a sigh of relief.  _ So, Derek didn't kill her and Scott didn't maul her _ , he thinks.

It's almost surreal how happy and relaxed Allison seems, considering what his night turned into, but he's glad. Nothing could take the excited grin he gives her in return off his face, not even Allison's frankly terrifying mother glaring at him.

When, after an age, or possibly a second, Allison does get to him and shoos her mother away, he doesn't really know what to say. His reason for being there is gone and he suddenly feels unbearably awkward and uncomfortable. 

As if Allison would even want him there! She doesn't know him, they're not friends, this probably looks very creepy from her point of view. 

He's just about to apologise when Allison, a bright smile still on her face, says

“Hey, Stiles! How come I didn't see you at the party?”

Scratching the back of his head, he answers with a slow “I wasn't invited.”

“But I thought Scott would bring you along. With us, you know?”

She looks a bit unsure but still bright, like she… wanted? him to come and she's worried he chose not to because of her. He has no idea how to answer so they stand in a confused silence.

This is Scott's girl, Scott's love at first sight, Scott's… territory, for the lack of a better word. He's not allowed to butt in here but there's something hanging in the air making him think this is where he's wanted.

Eventually, Allison breaks the silence again (and isn't that a wonder, him, Stiles Stilinski, speechless?)

“Harley said you like Batman? I was going to queue up Batman: the Animated Series on Netflix, if you wanna come in and watch it with me? I'm doing a rewatch so I'm starting with season one, it's not a problem if you've never seen it before.”

Before he even knows what's coming out of his mouth, he's agreeing, and then Allison's mother is suddenly back, insisting they watch the show on the living room TV, saying she'll join them.

He texts his dad to say he's at a friend's house while Mrs Argent brings them all a plate of cookies and some soda before they're wisked off into the animated world of Batman.

Eventually, Allison's father joins them as well, walking in through the basement door smelling of gun oil. He sits between Allison and Stiles on the couch while Allison's mother watches them carefully from the armchair. Stiles doesn't even notice when he falls asleep.

He wakes up covered by a blanket, Allison's feet on his chest and her left knee precariously close to his groin. The air smells like eggs frying so he gently extracts himself from under Allison and does his best to quietly walk to the kitchen. Mr Argent gives him a loaded look while he fumbles for an explanation of why he has to leave straight away before slowly pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

By the time he's done, Mrs Argent and Allison are also up, insisting he has to stay for the french toast. It feels good, having a warm family breakfast, and he thinks he'll miss it tomorrow as he walks back to his Jeep and starts off home.

Once in his room, he sits on his bed and thinks  _ I wish I could date Allison  _ before he pushes the whole night out of his mind. There's no use in hoping for things that can't happen.


End file.
